


Roommate

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Fun Fact: Hansol is Soonyoung (and Jihoon's) roommate.





	Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Our vice president deserves his own fic.

Hansol finds it amusing how Jihoon frequents his and Soonyoung's room since they separated dorms.

He would always find Jihoon on Soonyoung's bed sleeping with the dancer during afternoon nap times and oftentimes during midnights when Soonyoung comes home late, a small Jihoon would follow behind, making quiet giggles as they sneak into the shared room.

He can't help but laugh when he asked Jihoon and older reasoned out that he was just too tired to go to his own dorm so he opts to sleep with Soonyoung instead.

Sure.

Truth be told, Hansol would find it weird if he doesn't find Jihoon on Soonyoung's bed in the morning.

He had all the speculations about his hyungs relationship. He doubted their friendship and believed it was more than that until one morning his questions were answered when he saw Soonyoung kissing Jihoon while the younger was still asleep.

Soonyoung saw how Hansol's surprised eyes and he just sent him a shushㅡ a sign to keep the secret to himself which the younger obliges.

The second time still caught Hansol off guard where he witnesses Jihoon tiptoeing to kiss Soonyoung.

"You know what this height of mine can do?"  
"Nope. Tell me, baby."   
"Talking isn't needed." and there Jihoon pulls Soonyoung by his shirt and tiptoed for a kiss.

  
Hansol couldn't help but be giddy with what he saw that day that Seungkwan had to shake him off his trance.

Hansol realized that Soonyoung was the reason why Jihoon is amusing to look at. His shy smile, blushing cheeks and pinked ears were all because of the dancer. Soonyoung confided he was dating Jihoon for awhile now and Hansol happily congratulated him, telling the older to take good care of his little hyung.

There's a lot more to discover about the couple and Hansol's glad he is their first hand witness

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was short. :(


End file.
